The present invention relates to press rolls such as are used for applying pressure to traveling, endless webs such as ar produced, for example, in a papermaking machine.
More particularly, this invention relates to a so-called self-loading controlled deflection roll wherein the roll shell is transversely movable relative to the roll shaft to effect nipping engagement and disengagement of the roll shell with another roll without having to move the roll shaft.
Many forms of press rolls comprise a cylindrical shell rotatable about a stationery beam which is provided with hydrostatic or hydrodynamic support means guided in the support beam for providing a supporting and loading force to the inside of the rotatable shell. In many cases, guide means are also provided for constraining the cylindrical shell relative to the support beam such that the longitudinal axis of the shell moves only in a plane containing the longitudinal access of the beam. In such cases, movement of the shell is toward and away from an opposing roll for the purpose of closing or opening the nip between the cylindrical shell and the opposing roll.